


Mark of Cain - Destiel

by Valox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valox/pseuds/Valox
Summary: When the Mark of Cain consunes Dean, his only hope is Castiel can save him in time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on A03, so please leave helpful tips :)! Thanks.

I look around the room smiling. Dead bodies scatter the floor, some collapsed against walls. Blood runs down the walls, and liquid red stains the floor. I slide the pointed edge down the person's chest. He cries out in pain, and blood drips down off him onto the ground. I look into his eyes with rage, and his eyes shrink in fear as he trembles. Watching people terrified of dying; terrified of me. I could do that forever, the satisfaction of doing what morals wouldn't let me. I move the knife to his heart. I push it in and twist it, taking pleasure in the life going out of his eyes, and watching his body twitch for his final moments. I slowly slide the blade out and watch him fall over, blood rushing out. The feeling received afterwards is peace and the release of an anger buildup. I stand still for a moment, but when I hear a large scared gasp of air the hatred and temptation rush back again.  
I move over to the last person in the room, hiding in the corner on the floor curled up by the shadows. I squat down on my feet, and a smug smile crosses my face.   
"P-Pl-Don't-I-.." She stutters out in fear.  
Bang. The door flies open  
"Dean you don't have to kill her! Please. I know you, you can fight this." Sam begs to me, trying so hard to get through to me. I laugh with darkness, and slice the girls head off her body, blood spilling onto the floor. I jump up onto my feet and wipe blood drops off my face. I slowly turn around and grin at the younger idiot who now entered the room.  
Sam runs towards me with his knife. I block it, twist his arm, and knock the weapon out of his hand. I grab his shirt collar and hold him in the air. He whines when I start cutting part of his cheek. Blood slowly oozes out of it, and I make another cut into his neck greedily. A mixture of joy and pleasure settles in and I feel a hunger for blood.  
"Dean please don't!" Sam pleads to me, I move my grasp holding him against the floor pillar by his neck now. I make another cut on his arm, and put my arm above my head.   
"AAAAGGGHH" he cries out painfully, on the verge of tears. All I see is rage, hate, and a lust to kill. I move my right hand from above my head towards his neck in a fast movement, dagger ready to strike his throat. My vision flashes red, and I feel a rush of amazing adrenaline pump through my veins.  
"Dean, WAIT!" I hear a familiar voice cry out. I pause right where I am. I feel the Mark of Cain calling out to me to slice up the person I hold.  
"Kill him. Rip his throat out and watch him choke on his own blood leaving his neck. You can hear his heart pumping so fast and loud, kill him and listen to it fade fast."   
Cas comes in, his eyes full of sorrow. I hold my body still, blade against a now strangers neck, no longer feeling or caring that he is my 'brother'. Cas holds up his hand and hesitates, not sure if he has the guts to put me down.  
"Cas... get out of here man. I don't want to hurt you." I say to him with a cracked voice. My hand shakes with the dagger against Sam's next, an urge to kill stronger than ever.  
It will start with Crowley, There'd be some strange, mixed feelings on that one, but you'd have your reason.  
You'd get it done, no remorse. Then you'll kill Castiel. Now, that one... that I suspect would hurt something awful.  
Castiel's hand shakes, every part of his body unsure and scared, trying to go work his way up.  
"Dean, please. Just let Sam go, and I don't have to do this. We can help you." He barely manages to say.  
"Cas, just kill me or leave!" I shout.  
I am not sure how much longer I can hold back, and every inch of me wants to slam my dagger into Sams' neck and watch him bleed out, blood drops splattering on the floor. Unsure of how long it will take before I fling an angel blade towards the veins of my most prized angel.  
"Dean...I can't" he hesitates and steps forward "I can't kill you, but I can't leave you. Because of... because I love you, Dean."  
No noise. The room swirls around me, and I can barely stand on my feet. My heart races and I truly feel the pain from before. Vision: Slice. Scream. Blood splatters across the wall. Crys.  
Clang. The iron weapon drops to the floor loudly. Sammy falls to the floor with a thud and quickly gets up.  
"I'll leave you guys alone to talk." Castiel uses his angelic powers to heal Sam before he leaves. I freeze, a tear-drop sliding down my face. I feel a pain in my chest, and I fall to my knees, staring straight ahead at the wall full of grief and pain. My hands unclench, and my body untenses. Time stands still it seems, and my heart pounds rapidly. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me.   
Cas runs over to me and drops onto his knees immediately, looking me over worriedly. My eyes go from the floor to his eyes in a slow movement. My mind is unable to think, but he grabs my hands and pulls me up off the floor. He holds my face with his hands. "I thought I was losing you! I thought I'd have to watch you become something that I couldn't bear to see."  
Uncontrollably I move my arms around him and lean in to kiss him passionately. Our lips touch, and in that instant, my desire for killing is gone. My hands stop shaking, and we don't break apart until I have to breathe. I look all over his face, and he leans his body in closer. My heart pounds faster than ever, and I feel a familiar sensation run down my body. He hovers dangerously close to my lips, and I shove him against the pillar and kiss him filled with lust. Before I can say a word, his hand rubs my thigh and mine rub his.  
I remove me from his face for air, and the second I can breathe again he heaves his lips onto me and then pushes me as hard as he can to the ground. He climbs on top of me and I see his face tense up in a good way. A strong feeling rushes through my body as he presses his lips into mine, pinning my arms to the ground. His tongue and my tongue fight for control of each other, but he wins extremely fast. I gasp for air and he gives me a lethal look. I remove my arms from his grasp and toss my shirt off. I stare into his eye waiting for him to pick up my signal and he stares back. "Clothes," I say to him my voice as silent as air. Somehow he hears me, and snaps his trenchcoat and tie away in an instant. He locks eye contact with me again so we stare into each other. I watch his pupils dilate and I can only gulp in arousal. Then he finally removes his shirt. I can't help but stare at its beauty. I gaze up and down his chest, licking my lips involuntarily. I feel my jeans get extremely tight, and he takes off my belt. My breath is already going in and out fast, I feel my face heat up. I look down below his belt and see him hard as a rock. He catches me staring and takes off his pants slowly. I push mine down to my ankles and leave them there. Cas kisses my mouth and rubs his boxers against mine. I moan into his mouth, and again feel a very strong sensation run throughout my legs. His arm runs up my leg and stops at the bottom of my boxers when I squirm. He intensely stares into my eyes and his eyelids narrow into my soul. He bites his lip and slowly removes my boxers, while not removing his eyes from mine. He vanishes and comes back with lube, and slathers it all over his fingers. He quickly shoves two fingers up me, and I squirm while hissing in painful pleasure. He grabs my dick and starts stroking it slowly, stopping every few seconds. "Cas... Fucking God you tease." I say in-between fast breathes.  
"Didn't you learn not to use the lords' name in vein, Dean." He says in a lower voice than usual. I move my arms to trace down his stomach towards his boxers, and he shivers.  
"No... why don't you teach me." I hesitate. "Jesus fucking Christ," I mumble to him seductively. My fingers linger at the top of the material and then remove them swiftly. The view is breath-taking, and I now see why he always wears multiple layers of clothes. He puts a third finger in and my body tenses up a lot.   
"Every time you mention my father during my fucking of you, you'll be punished." He growls.   
"God, your so fucking hot when you lower to that pitch." I taunt, squinting into his daring him. He removes his fingers, lubes up his dick, and quickly enters me. I gasp and whine when he is fully enveloped in me, and he moves his mouth to my neck. I feel a pain in my ass, and get hornier when I realize it's my punishment. He sucks on my neckline making me moan again, and slowly licks down to my chest, staring me in the eyes, not blinking.   
I desperately kissed him, hungry for his lips against mine. I was dangerously on edge, and he was going so slowly.  
"God Damn it Cas, you're making me go crazy! Fuck me or I am flipping us over and I'm going into you." I grunted at him.  
"Maybe I want to tease you before I make you scream," Cas growled out in a deeper and rougher voice than usual. He punishes me again by slamming into me and he holds on by clawing my chest.  
I suddenly took all my force and tossed Castiel off of me, and jumped onto him like an animal. I feel him getting even harder than he was by the second.  
I growled again and inserted my penis into him without preparation. He whimpers, but I know he is an angel and can handle it. The noise he makes turning me on even more, and I feel a similar need from earlier come back.  
"I don't know what you've done to me, but I need to fuck you so hard I can't take it." I starting thrusting and his knees buckle downwards, making him moan out in pleasure.  
"Fuck Cas, so tight," I growl out.  
I move my lips right in front of his and leave them barely touching. "Fuck!" He chokes out, gasping for air. I bite his mouth and taste iron on my tongue. I pound into him and trace my hand up to his 6-pack. I twist his nipple and watch him squirm beneath me.   
"Jesus Christ." His voice trembled and cracked.  
"Now who needs to be punished?" I shoot back. "Gonna fucking make you shoot loads."  
"Dean! Ah, fuck! Dean help!" He blurts out and arches his back. I watch his face contort as I slam into him as hard and fast as possible, hearing the slapping noise echo through the room. He makes a moaning noise that turns into a shout of my name, as he releases white onto my chest. Hearing him scream while finishing is all I need to surrender myself and let go. He takes my cum into the ass, and he moans again. I roll off and collapse next to him, both of us gasping for air. I stare at the ceiling for a minute, before turning to face him. I grip his shoulders and move them towards me. I kiss him slowly full of love. I grab his hand and curl them into mine, laying against his warmth.   
Cas lays there for a moment and starts to speak  
"Dean-" I cut him off with a "Shh." and curl up into him.  
"Not now Cas, just lay here with me. Please." I request sadly.  
He looks at me with an unidentifiable feeling in them and lays his head on my chest. Against my will, I lose control of my eyelids and start to fall asleep. He turns his body around so his head is curiously watching every second of me falling peacefully into slumber.   
"Please don't leave me Cas... I can't...." I whisper right before everything falls black. The last thing I feel is him squeeze my hand reassuringly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Mark Darkens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better than the first chapter. Thanks for still reading guys! Your awesome. Feel free to leave advice, or things you did/didn't like below.

Its dead silent besides the creaking of the wind on splintered wood, and the chirping of the crickets. The shadows of the dark night sky fall upon the ground. Knife in my hand, I stop moving, and listen to the sound around me. Waiting for a breath, or some indication of life. The mark burns in my skin, shouting at me in a rage. My heart pounds, my brain needing to kill, like an addict trying to get my next pill. My body hears a almost silent noise come from the inside of the abandoned hospital, I walk quickly and silently inside, trying to find where the origin was. As I enter, I stand still again, waiting for a noise, then turn right. I clutch the bladed weapon tighter, and walk towards the area, full predator mode. My head is only focused on one objective. Find the prey. A noise creaks near by, and I walk towards it. He jumps out in an attempted attack, but my hand shoots out, blocking it, and throwing hin to the floor. The mark sends a strong pulse to my brain and heart. He throws himself off the ground, and I block his next attack with my shoulder. I run towards him, and with a kick I send him flying to the door. I shove his body onto it and slice his arm, making him release a pain filled noise. The urge of the mark grows stronger, as he struggles to free hinself. I slice his stomach next, blood trickling out staining his white shirt to a shade of red. I make a tiny slice on his neck, causing the mark to send a wave of pleasure through me. The mark urges me to slice through his stomach, but a deep voice emerges.  
"Dean, enough." My hand shakes and I struggle, so the figure kisses me. I drop the knife to the floor, and kiss him hard. I back up to allow Cas to heal himself. He does so, and I run to practically shove him to the wall again. I press my lips against his mouth needily, and my hand holds his shoulder in place. I growl and shove my tongue down his throat. My right hand forces down his pants, and they drop to his ankles. I grab his arm and without removing our mouthes apart, move to the old counter used for check-ins. I suck in his air, and my tongue goes deeper into his mouth. I break away for a breath, and shove him onto the counter. I give him a  sadistic look, and quickly undo my jeans, throwing them somewhere. His cheeks flush a vibrant red, and his erection buldges out from his boxers.  
"Does this side of me drive you so fucking crazy Cas?" I ask tauntingly. The mark glows vibrantly white.  
He looks at me flustered, and I can't wait long enough to keep teasing. I swing my shirt off, along with his trenchcoat. I pull him up by his tie, and pull him in for a deep fast kiss. I let go, dropping him back onto the counter. I take off his shirt and tie, throwing them to the ground. Our boxers are next to go. My dick quickly finds its way into his ass in a split second, causing him to grunt. I make a quick movement on his prostrate, making him shiver on impact.  
"What, are you done teasing now?" He looks at me seductively.  
"Oh, does someone like it when I get onto you and dominate you? Does it turn you on Cas?" I shoot back at him.  
I move inside him again, preventing him from replying. I lick my licks, and look at him like he's next to die. He intakes a breath quickly and moves his ass for friction. I thrust my dick at a fast rate, and he maes short breaths. I can tell he's focused on keeping himself together, so naturally I try to make him release as fast as possible. I repeatedly hit his prostrate over and over in a fast motion, and he replies  
"You fucker" I lean down and fuck his mouth with my tongue again. He makes a deep noise in my mouth and I keep fucking into him. I can tell he's trying to fight it with everything in him, so I thrust faster and harder. He releases a loud noise in my mouth, and he stares into my eyes hungrily. If looks could kill, he would be an atom bomb. Staring him in the eyes with the best look I can manage, I thrust the fastest possible amount. He cries out on his deep voice "Dean, motherfuckER-" and archs his back up. His head shoots back, and I still stare him in the eye. With one last thrust, he releases a load onto my chest, and I cum inside his ass. We both fall to the floor, and try to regain our breath. After a few seconds, I roll over onto him and softly delicer kisses all over his body. He looks at me sweetly, and I slowly kiss his mouth, sucking on his lip. My arms wrap around his warm body, and I listen to his heartbeat slow down. Content, I rest my head on his chest, and fall asleep.

 

The sun partially shines through the dirty window, waking us up. We look at eachother, and help eachother up.  
I look away from Castiels messy hot hair, and see my jeans on a rusted iron cart, with the rest if our clothes scattered around the old place. Silently, we put them back on. I pull him arouns for a slow kiss, and drag him to the Impala. We get in and drive to the bunker, with one or three, or fifty stops to makeout on the side of the desolated black roads. We walk in to the bunker, and see Sam.  
"So what were you two up to all night?" Sam asks genuinly "I didn't see your car there Dean?"  
Me and Cas look eachother in the eye. Memories of last night enter my mind. Our weekly ritual to keep me and the mark calm. I shrug.  
"Nothing much, just drove around to clear my mind. What about you?"  
"Just took out a nest of vampires with another hunter I met."  
"Cool." I say akwardly  
"Yup." He says, and we retreat into our seperate rooms. Except I bring Cas into mine. I shut the door and kiss him more on the bed.  
"I love you Cas."  
"I love you too Dean."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
